With the variety of fashions that are currently on the market, many clothes are designed to be sleeveless. Currently, for the mature woman who wants to find a fashionable solution that hides problem areas such as the upper arm area, they have no other accessory alternative except for the use of a wrap, scarf or cardigan. The present invention is directed to overcoming this problem currently associated with wearing sleeveless clothing.